1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevating structure, and more particularly to an elevating structure for armrests that may facilitate height adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional armrests are provided to comfort a user as he sits on an armchair and puts his hands on the armrests. Thus, height adjustment based on different users is essential.
A conventional armrest includes an adjusting member and a rail member for retaining the adjusting member therein, both of which are assembled together in the armrest. The adjusting member includes a successive toothed groove formed therein, and the rail member includes a lock projection fixed thereon. Thus, when the adjusting member is moved upward, the toothed groove retains the lock projection, thereby positioning the armrest. However, while adjusting the adjusting member downward, a positioning element is moved with respect to the lock projection. Hence, the user has to pull the adjusting member toward the highest position and then to retain the lock projection in the tooth groove by using the positioning element. Thereafter, the adjusting member is pushed downward to the bottommost end so as to disengage the lock projection from the positioning element, thereby adjusting the armrest upward once more. Unfortunately, such a height adjustment is quite tedious.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.